An Irked Earth
by InvaderXyle
Summary: Dib and Zim accidentally turn Earth into Irk, and find a mysteriously alive figure. Now Zim, Dib, GIR, and Tak have to save the Hum-irkens from destroying The Armada...
1. The Special Guests

It was Monday, June the 16th. Skool was closed down for renovations; leaving Ms. Bitters to sit around in a specially built massage chair (she hadn't had a massage in 67 years). Dib, on the other hand, was sitting on the sofa, thinking about something to stop Zim from destroying the Human Race, and leaving it clear for conquer.

"Gaz, Come over here." Dib summoned his spooky sister to the living room.

"Yeah, DIB? Whaddya want?" Gaz slouched over beside Dib, playing her GameSlave console.

"You to help me think."

"How 'bout, if you want to destroy Zim that much, make a Time-Freezer, and target it at Zim's House?"

"Good Idea, Gaz! I'll get to work on it!" And at that, he kissed her goodbye, Gaz was surprised by this, and ran downstairs to his workroom.

In the meantime, Zim was busy at work controlling some micro bacteria levels, wavering at the brink of readiness.

"Soon, GIR, the Humans will notice all the world will be like Irk, and, um..." He sniffed a little bit. "Um, it'll be great!"

"Waffles? Where'll the waffles be? I like foodies!" GIR randomly babbled.

"Shut up, GIR."

"Yes, Sir!" GIR quickly said. Just at the very moment, the Micro bacterium chamber exploded, and the time freezer was affected when fired. The time freezer went out of control, spewing reddish fireballs into the atmosphere. They his about every living life form on the planet, and just when Dib was screaming and Gaz came in his room, they were both zapped. Dib was just about to fix it when he noticed gloves on his hands. _I was not wearing gloves when I built this. I'm looking in the mirror. _Gaz thought almost the same thing. They went to a large mirror and screamed. Dib was a large headed, blue eyed Irken with long antennae whereas Gaz was a deep gray-eyed, tall headed Irken.

"ZIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM!"

No other life was in sight except for handfuls of Irkens marching in unison. Dib rushed to Zim's tiny lair, and hastily knocked on the door.

"What, Di-" Zim looked at Dib's face, and took a long pause. "Okay, very funny joke. Come in."

"This is your fault, Zim! This is no mask. This is a PAK! This is ME! DIB! AN IRKEN!"

"No, not me. Yours."

"YOUR FAULT! YOUR FAULT! YOUR-" And Dib and Zim heard someone wailing. Wailing like an Irken burning in water. The only thing untouched by the micro bacterium. They went to investigate. A female Irken caught in a water sprinkler, fast moving, too

"OK, we'll save her. WE did it." They jumped in and Zim pulled the Irken out, accidentally ricocheting her onto the sidewalk, scraping her. Dib turned the water off, and gasped.

"Arrgh, my face, my arm, my back... Ouch!" She said in a very familiar, evil-ish British accent. "Zim... Zim... Can't... Be... Here... Irkens... Here... ZIM!" The sinister figure of the scratched female irken stood below the trees. "You messed with the wrong Irken, Zim. And DIB! Dib, you scoundrel. And you look messed up."

"TAK! How? How? You were _**DEAD!**_" Zim whispered in shock.

"I survived. MiMi was nearly destroyed! You are a traitor to the Irkens! A traitor!" The sinister Tak stood now under the sun. She growled. "Your life... It will come to an end, Zim. An End!" Tak ran at Zim at high speed, and tripped and fell into a puddle. She burnt, and landed on her back. She screamed, laughed and cried at once, rolling over and over until she lay almost motionless. Somehow, Dib was burnt off with Irkenlikenesses when he tried to turn it off. Tak lay, breathing. "Lifeclock... Lifeclock... Ten minutes... Ten minutes... Leave... Me... To Die, Zim... I had... Better... Days... Before..." And she rolled over, a crushed, burnt, scarred, and dented PAK.

"No... No! I can't let an Irken die! Her PAK signs will transmit to The Massive saying it's my fault for her death, and I'll be removed of my PAK! This time, I have to save her. I have to." He started to fill it with a fluid and new fix bots. The fix bots finished their work just after the 5 minute mark, when her body would deteriorate. She had blackened parts, but she drunkly stood up, hobbling over to one side, before collapsing in Zim's arms. Dib took her by the legs and dragged her to the lair, where she recooperated…


	2. An Enigmatic Paradox

"Zim… May I tell you something?" Tak asked hastily in her deadly, chilling voice.

"What, **Tak. **What is it?" Asked Zim. Suddenly, Tak bolted upwards and walked towards Zim.

"Saving my life was not a big deal, but I never changed my mind about you. **I **should have been the Invader. I should! Me! It was supposed to be me! All this time, lying around, you should have been at Foodcourtia… I should have been Invader. I should! But you… You gave me a loss… Ruined my life… You are pure hate!" Tak yelled, and slapped him. "That's for ruining my life…" She started, then, to weep. A tired, hot, sad weep. Tears flooded from her pure violet eyes like a small stream from a purple cave.

"Tak, I'm truly… Truly…" Zim couldn't bring it out, and couldn't even hold it in either. He burst out into a sob, and collapsed on Tak on his side, and rolled off. "Sorry." Zim looked at Tak, took a quick breath in, and wrapped his arms around Tak, hugging her tightly.

"I'm sorry, too." Tak sadly whispered. They had solved an age-old indifference, or had they? "Jerk. You are still a jerk. You didn't listen to my calls for help, and then my life would have been better… much better. I haven't changed my mind, actually. I tricked you. I am to become renowned, not you."

"Shut up, Tak, just for a sec." Zim looked for GIR, and was nowhere to be found. A radio announcement soon came on: _FLYING METAL CHILD AT LIBRARY! _GIR had found the duty mode switch, and was a homicidal maniac, just like Nny at the "Skool". They rushed to the scene, and suddenly, three robotic arms shot out at them. "_For the good of the MISSION__…"_It echoed… And echoed through the library… And the town, and the world. And Tak got her old self. The flash flared back and forth between her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Zim… I hate you. The Third robotic arm retracted and Tak sneered at their struggle. She took out her ship; she saw it in Dib's garage, and modified it until it was the fiercest, most-evil-looking ship you'd ever want to encounter. "I'm teaming with your psychotic menacing monster SIR…" and she laughed. Such an Evil laugh it was. The ancient mind of an ancient enemy had returned. "_Your intelligence is stupid. You and your friend are stupid. You must DIE!__"_Irken and Robot thinking the exact thing. Somehow, Zim's PAK manages to slap Tak out of it. "Huh, what? What happened?" Tak said.

"Tak, you had the mind of these Irkens in you. What did they want to do?" Replied Dib. The two answered in unison, not connected by mind.

"To destroy The Armada.," This surprised them terribly. The Armada was faintly seen in the sky that night and doomed it was. Mega-doomed. These Irkens had a plan, a plan that could end all life on Irk, The Irkens, all life on Earth, and even all life at all…


End file.
